


drama club

by roadrunnner63



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, chaotic energy from jaehyun, jungwoo bestest boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunnner63/pseuds/roadrunnner63
Summary: “Why don’t you just ask him out if you admire him so much?”“It’s not that simple. I’m wooing him first. Step 1. You need to show that you are a suitor. Step 2. He becomes interested. Step 3. We marry and have 2 boys named Haechan and Jeno.”Jaehyun is whipped. Doyoung is in drama club. Jungwoo is moral support.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Steps on How to ask out the boy you like

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha. I like writing 3 fics simultaneously. please help.
> 
> this idea was just vibin in my brain so I had to write it. 
> 
> updates are irregular and whenever I want to.

“Psst, Jaehyun! You’re staring again.” Jungwoo whispers in Jaehyun’s ear after he caught him yet again, staring at a certain senior across the lecture theatre.

“So what? You stare at Lucas all the time, why can’t I stare at my one true love?” Jaehyun shoots back.

“That’s not-- You’re not allowed to say that. That’s not a valid argument. I’m actually dating Lucas. What you have is a weird stalker thing. And you’re the stalker. That’s illegal.”

“I’m not a stalker! I just… like… to look at his face. And his personality is great. Not that I have ever talked to him, but I know that other people like him so he must be somewhat good. I admire him. That’s all. I’m not a stalker.” Jaehyun rambles while doing over exaggerated hand movements to try to convince Jungwoo that he was not a criminal.

“Why don’t you just ask him out if you admire him so much?”

“It’s not that simple. I’m wooing him first. Step 1. You need to show that you are a suitor. Step 2. He becomes interested. Step 3. We marry and have 2 boys named Haechan and Jeno.” Jaehyun says as he sighs at the thought.

“That’s a big step from Step 2 and Step 3.”

“I’m still working on it!”

“I heard Doyoung is in the Drama club, why don’t you do that. Didn’t you used to do drama back in high school?” Jungwoo asks.

“Yeah, but they only wanted me for my face! And you think I didn’t know that Doyoung was in the Drama club? He’s literally the president of the Drama club. He played Asian Jesus in that one play.”

“Wow, creepy”

“Shut up Jungwoo! You know what. I will join the drama club and I will win Doyoung over and we will have 2 children named Haechan and Jeno that you will not be the godfather of because you doubted me. Then we will see who’s the stalker now.” Jaehyun says indignantly.

“Still you.”

\----------

When Jaehyun arrived at the Drama club at 4 pm sharp on a Wednesday evening, his eyes immediately went to Doyoung. It was probably due to his Doyoung tunnel vision.

Doyoung, was not wearing any glasses today, which was a surprising change in style. Not that it was an unwanted change. It was just that Jaehyun thought that Doyoung looked hotter with glasses on. So what if he had a mild glasses kink? He’s sure he could think of like, 10 other people with a glasses kink. Even so, there are worse kinks than that. Jaehyun knows, he has searched on the Urban Dictionary.

Jaehyun was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice called up from the stage. That voice belonged to none other than Doyoung.

“Can I help you?”

“Um,I-I’m here to join the drama club?” Jaehyun stammered. Curse Doyoung and his ability to make him weak.

“Sure uh-”

“Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun.”

“Jaehyun. Welcome to the drama club” Doyoung says with a smile.

\------

“So, how did it go with lover boy?” Jungwoo asks with a mouthful of fries.

“Well, it went okay. I think. At least he knows I am alive. We just need to get onto Step 1 a bit more. They are starting auditions for the new play.” Jaehyun replies.

“Ooh which one?”

“A Midsummer Night’s Dream” Jaehyun groans, trying his best to hide his disgust.

“Shakespeare? You got it bad. I feel sorry for you if you don’t get him in the end” Jungwoo says.

It was no secret that Jaehyun despised Shakespeare. Despite being relatively good at English for the most part of his schooling life, his Achilles Heel was always Shakespeare.

/// 

_ “Juliette is so overdramatic! And Romeo too, and worse he’s a pedo. That age difference cannot be legal.” _

_ “Mr. Jung, please stop commenting on the ages of Romeo and Juliette.” _

_ “I’m just saying Miss. Would you let your 13 year old child escapade and elope with a 16-21 year old? I don’t think so. I rest my case.” _

_ /// _

When Jaehyun heard the play was going to be Shakespeare, he was about to withdraw his application to the club, but the look on Doyoung’s face and the pure excitement he emanated made Jaehyun agree with no questions asked.

“I know I’m weak, but it’s all part of my plan to woo him. How am I going to marry him if we don’t date?” Jaehyun sighs.

“How about you ask him up front. You are being unnecessarily excessive with this plan. Look he’s over there.”

And sure enough, Doyoung was at the other side of the cafeteria with his friends. 

“I’ll help you if you want.”

“Don’t eXpOSe me Jungwoo!” Jaehyun pleads.

“Fine, fine. But are you sure you won’t regret doing the play? It’s a big commitment and according to you, and I quote ‘I am not going to fail college this year. I’m gonna study so hard Professor Park won’t know what hit him ’ “. 

“Jungwoo, that was the old Jaehyun. Can’t you see there is more to college than just studying? It's about love and blossoming relationships and your future husband.”    
  


“That was literally a week ago.”   
  


“People can change.” 

“Sure Jaehyun.”


	2. Unfortunate events that lead to the boy you like to ignore you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarrantine got me super productive in areas I should not be in.
> 
> enjoy this chapter that was written in the time I was supposed to write up my assignment.

_ His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy _

_ There’s vomit on his sweater already, mom’s spaghetti _

“Next!” A voice calls from inside the audition room.

“Bro, that’s you.” The person beside Jaehyun whispers.

“Oh shit, thanks” Jaehyun says as he rips off his earphones. Listening to Lose Yourself was probably not the best way to hype yourself for a drama audition but Jaehyun finds comfort in the unconventional.

Jaehyun’s jitters increased ten fold once he entered the audition room. There was a panel of 4 people behind a table, one of which was Doyoung, who unfortunately was wearing glasses. Well unfortunate for Jaehyun because he was unbelievably attracted to Doyoung at that present moment.

“Name and role please”

“I’m Jaehyun Jung and I’ll be auditioning for the role of Oberon”

“You may begin.” Doyoung says with a smile.

“ How canst thou thus for shame -”

“A little louder please”

“Ah sorry. How canst thou thus for shame, Titania,

Knowing I know thy love to Theseus? Glance at my credit with Hippolyta,

Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night

From Perigouna, whom he ravishèd?”

“You can stop now.”

“Oh, uh I’m sorry if it was bad. I’m kinda new to thi-”

“No, not at all. In fact, it was amazing!” a teacher, whom Jaehyun assumes is the head drama teacher judging from the flamboyant scarf she was wearing. “I don’t think you need to read anymore. You have gotten the role. The spite! The angst! The raw emotion you emanated. It was all so perfect! Your diction was magnificent, I cannot express how well you acted. Why, I don’t think we have ever had such amazing acting for an audition alone!”

The rest of the panel smiles and claps along with her and Jaehyun shyly bows, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. Compliments were his one true weakness. Apart from Doyoung of course.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun says as he exits the room.

“No thank you my darling boy! ” The teacher rejoices.

Jaehyun catches one last look at Doyoung, and sees a strained smile. Doyoung looked slightly uncomfortable? He must be seeing things.

\-------

“So how did it go?” Jungwoo asked as they walked to their next class.

“Actually pretty well. Uh- the drama teacher said something about raw emotion and good acting. Oh and I got the role.” Jaehyun says.

“Wait already? Wasn’t that just the first audition round?”

“Yep. She said that I immediately got the role and that I didn’t have to do anything else.”

“Well shit, Jaehyun. You must be a good actor then”

“Aw thanks Woo.”   
  


“Anyways, now that conversation is over, are you gonna come to Lucas’s party? Wait. Let me rephrase, what time are you going to Lucas’s party?”

“Um- when is it again?”

“Tomorrow dumbass. 8pm”

“Ah, sure.”

“You better, or else I will slice your hands off and then you can’t act for lover boy anymore.”

“He’s not my boyfriend yet!”

“Ah yes- you still have your long elaborate 3 step plan to carry out an- oh, Jaehyun~”

“What?”

“Your little crushie wushie is over there”

Jaehyun turns his head so fast, he almost gets whiplash.

“Hey Jungwoo.” Doyoung says as he enters the lecture theatre and goes to his normal seat.

Jungwoo and Jaehyun stand frozen and just stare in shock.

“What just happened?” Jaehyun asks, mouth hanging open.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know Kim Doyoung knew my name.” Jungwoo says.

“He just ignored me.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“And he said hello to you.”

“Mhm, that is correct”

“And you don’t even know him but I do.” Jaehyun says, trying to process the event.

“That is also true.” Jungwoo agrees.

“Does he hate me? I mean, I don’t think I did anything to annoy him. Last time I saw him was at the auditions and he smiled at me. We were fine then I think. I don’t know what happened. Oh no- if he hates me, we can’t date”

“Now there Jaehyun, I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. Look, I checked the guest list for Lucas’s party and Lucas’s best friend Mark is cousins with Taeyong, who happens to be Doyoung’s best friend, so obviously Lucas had to invite Doyoung out of courtesy. He’ll probably be at the party tomorrow. You can talk to him there and o-”

In the middle of Jungwoo’s semi-pep talk, Jaehyun had combusted and deflated to the ground in the middle of the hallway and was curled into a fetal position. Other students simply walked over him. It was not uncommon for a student to have a mental breakdown no matter what cause, and so most people had become immune to events like these.

“Upsy daisy, up you get Jaehyun” Jungwoo says as he tried to lift Jaehyun’s dead corpse into the theatre, which was not an easy task as Jaehyun was 90% muscle. Jaehyun’s face was in a permanent frown and his eyes looked like they were about to burst into tears. It was obvious that he was completely heartbroken from that alone.

After managing to drag Jaehyun to his seat, Jungwoo sighed. Jaehyun’s love story was gonna get more intense from the looks of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun really took a blow. Jungwoo is the best.
> 
> If y'all didn't know, which you probably don't cos it's not that obvious my top three bias list in NCT is Jungwoo>Jaehyun>Doyoung, which is odd because I have the most Doyoung photos in my camera roll followed by Jae and then Woo.
> 
> Comment if you want and kudos are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> we. love. whipped. jaehyun.
> 
> comment if you liked it. comment if you didn't. don't comment if you don't want to. comment if you do.
> 
> kudos are appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @jaedograss


End file.
